


Midway Justice

by marauder_in_warblerland



Series: Glee Collage Fest 2014 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder_in_warblerland/pseuds/marauder_in_warblerland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is a fantastic wingman in her own, special way. An alternate meeting AU, originally written for the Glee Collage Fest prompt "Fair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midway Justice

“That’s right! Walk away you pathetic mole-rat dressed as a human being!” 

“Santana.” Kurt put himself bodily between his friend and the middle-aged couple running out of the fair. She just got louder.

“Sir! SIR! Look at me, sir! Are you going to let me talk to your wife that way? Are you? Oh yes you are, because you have the right to get married and have little mole-rat babies!”

“SANTANA, I think they heard you.” Kurt tentatively patted her shoulder and shot a glance at the retreating couple. They’d already passed the midway rides and were well on their way to the parking lot. For soulless mole rats, they could really move.

“I think there are people in Nebraska that heard you,” Rachel muttered under her breath. She would have been with Kurt trying to keep Santana at bay, but she was too busy staring quizzically at a funnel cake and trying to figure out how to eat it. Perhaps she could find a fork--

“Shut it, Berry!” Santana snapped. “If either one of you had the balls to say something, I could have kept my cool, but it turns out only Aunty Snix has the lady cojones to exact a little midway justice.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “So they made fun of the marriage equality campaign at a fair in Lima, OH. Alert the presses, and please don’t pretend that we haven’t all heard much, much worse.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.” Santana kicked at the dirt and stole a piece of Rachel’s funnel cake. “The poor guy at the campaign booth looked like he was about to shit himself.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the cynical one?” Kurt grabbed a piece too, until Rachel gave an indignant squawk and swatted his hand.

As Rachel spun around, trying to keep her food from her friends, her eyes lit up with realization. “Ohhhh! Someone’s been talking to _Briiiiiiiitney_. We wondered where you’d been running off to since we got back into town. That’s so sneaky!”

“Brit has nothing to do with this,” Santana scowled. “I’m just the only lady at this fair with a sense of moral justice, and yes Hummelina, that does include you. I don’t know what happened, because baby Hummel would have been all over those homophobes like white on really stupid rice.”

Kurt snorted and reached into his bag to check his phone-- four messages from Finn and one from his dad-- that couldn’t be good. “I’m sorry to say that your little friend grew up.”

“In that case, you should be thanking me” Santana said with a Cheshire grin, “Because that sweet little campaign kid at the booth hasn’t stopped looking at you for the last five minutes, and I’m the one who got his attention.”

Kurt’s head whipped around before he could stop himself, and he could have sworn that he caught the dark-haired boy behind the marriage campaign table looking away just as quickly. So much for subtlety. He turned back to Santana and leaned in with a stage whisper. “Why didn’t you say anything? I thought you were supposed to be my best wingman. God knows Rachel isn’t up for the job.”

“Hey!”

“I’m so sorry,” Santana shot back, not quietly at all. “I was a little busy with the rage, but now I’ve told you and I get credit for your first roll in the hay with the gay crusader.” She looked back to find Rachel trying to clean her fingers like a lady. “Come on Berry, stop licking yourself. We’re going on the tilt-a-whirl so Hummel can get laid, and if you throw up on this dress I will shred everything that you love.”

Rachel promised and they walked off towards the ticket booth, leaving Kurt very alone in front of the political booths. Between the stand for the Republican gubernatorial candidate and the one for the legalization of marijuana sat a boy who looked about Kurt’s age, and who seemed to be pointedly not looking in his direction. Usually Kurt wouldn’t let Santana drag him around quite this easily, but there was something interesting in the guy’s eyes when he’d looked away, and Kurt had to know what kind of man would wear a bow tie and cardigan to a carnival in the middle of July.

Kurt walked over to the booth as casually as he could manage, and picked up the first pamphlet at hand. It wasn’t anything new, mostly the same arguments for overturning the gay marriage ban that he’d been using since April. “Good to see you guys here,” he smiled. “It’s always nice to find a friendly face.” He jerked his head towards the Republican booth on his right, and watched as the boy slowly grinned.

“Absolutely,” he nodded. “Have you been very involved with the cause?”

“Not directly.” Kurt closed the pamphlet and started using it as a fan, “but I’d like to think of myself as an unofficial ambassador for the Midwestern gays.

“Important job, but I understand that it doesn’t pay well.”

“Not in the slightest. What can you do?” Kurt carefully wiped his hand on his pants as he talked and then held it out like an offering. “Kurt Hummel of New York City, via Lima, Ohio. And you?”

For a second, the other boy looked stunned, and Kurt wondered if he’d done something wrong. Flirting from behind a giant sign that said “EQUAL LOVE FOR ALL” was usually a decent indication that a guy played for his team. “Wow,” the boy finally breathed. “Blaine Anderson of, well, the same. I’m moving to New York in the fall.”

“Why?” Kurt was pretty sure his face was absolutely covered in a goofy grin, but he couldn’t have cared less.

“College,” Blaine shrugged. “Why else? What do you—”

“Actor!” Kurt jumped in, before he could finish. “I mean that I act and sing and do all of those other important things that they teach you to do at NYADA.”

“NYADA? How-- ”

“Wait? You too?”

“Oh for goodness sake!” A voice emerged from behind Blaine’s table and, for the first time, Kurt noticed a woman sitting on the ground glaring up from several piles of unfolded pamphlets. “Just ask him if he’s single already. You can pretend I’m not here. You were pretty much doing that already.”

“That’s Tina.” Blaine said, pointing down, and looking generally woozy. “She’s trying to help.”

“I see.”

“She’s not usually— I mean— she’s usually exactly like this, but she isn’t usually in front of cute boys that I’m just meeting for the first time.” He ducked his head down towards the table, and Kurt watched as a blush crept up his neck. “What I’m saying, is that I usually have a better hold on the Tina situation.”

“Excuse me, the Tina _what_?”

Kurt ignored the indignation from under the table in favor of the sweet boy still looking down at his hands. “I think I have one of those situations too,” he smiled, setting his hand on the table beside Blaine’s. “Maybe— maybe you might want to meet her sometime?”

Blaine looked up from the table, eyes hopeful and bright. “Maybe after I get to the city?”

“Sure. You’re going to need someone to show you around, right? And who better than an angry Latina who is going to be unbearably proud of herself? Oh, and I might tag along too,” he added, biting his lip. “As long as that’s alright with you.”

“Yes,” Blaine smiled. “That would be fine. In fact, I might have to insist.”

Through the haze of his own giddiness, Kurt heard a groan rise from below. “You’re welcome, you idiots!”

Blaine gave a dramatic sigh, but as he did, he caught Kurt’s gaze. “Yes Tina. Thank you, Tina. Thank you very much,” he said, and for all eye rolls and smiles, Kurt was certain that he meant every word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader foramomentonly!


End file.
